


Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

by WillellaRose



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, New Game +, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers for Persona 5 after November!!, ngl this situations kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillellaRose/pseuds/WillellaRose
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 5 IN AND AFTER NOVEMBER! might continue this might not)A new game plus Akira thinks he can change the course of the game by flirting with his murderer.





	Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

The room containing him had no cameras, Akira had noticed. Sae Niijima had just left him alone with a guard. He knew what was coming next; he'd done this before. It still hurt every time. This time in particular, though, the Joker had an ace up his sleeve. 

The guard welcomed the detective into the room, and everything went as he'd expected. Akechi killed him with his own gun, and immediately pointed it at Akira's forehead. Even though he knew exactly what was going to happen, it still shocked Akira to see Goro act with such haste. 

"Any last request before your justice ends?" The dialogue was a little different every time, but it was to the same effect. 

"Yeah, actually."

"What? No, you were supposed to die silently, in shock of my awful treason."

"I'm not feeling that today, sorry. I do have a request, though."

"I guess I asked for this. If it'll take longer than a few minutes, I'd rather just kill you and go. Just so you know."

"Understandable. Well, first, can you put the gun down?"

The detective raised an eyebrow, not confused, but questioning. He set the gun on the floor, kicking it into the corner behind him. 

"I really don't want you grabbing that, so if you don't mind..." Akechi grabbed the handcuffs off the guard, walking around the table to lock up Akira. 

"That's actually perfect. Basically I wanted to suck your cock."

"Excuse me!?" Goro sounded like he was about to throw up. "That is ridiculous. I'm about to kill you, idiot."

"In that case, I definitely don't want to die a virgin, Goro."

"Don't call me that."

"Aw please? No one has to know. There's no cameras here..." Akira looked as alluring as someone could possibly look after who knows how many days locked up in a cell, without proper care. 

"I'd be lying if I denied wanting it," Goro admitted, after a minute of silence. "But don't try and manipulate me out of killing you. Nothing you say could work."

"What if I'm really good? You'd let that talent go to waste?" Akira asked, and Goro could practically hear the smugness in his voice. 

"I would. It's well worth it. There will be better sluts in my life, I'm sure."

"Harsh. I get the handcuffs, but don't people usually use fuzzy ones?"

"Shut up. You're insufferable." Akechi unbuckled his belt and rid himself of his pants a quarter of the way. He slid his boxers down under his member, throbbing with want. He had obviously never done this, either. 

"Sit on the table, and scoot my chair back if you would be so kind."

Akechi clearly did not like that Akira was trying to call the shots here, but did as he was told anyway. It was for his own benefit, after all. A pretty black haired boy that talks to much would finally shut up. He did, taking the tip of Goro into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before going down all the way to the base of his cock. 

Goro made a breathy attempt at words, but nothing could be choked out. He could feel Akira's grin enveloping him. 

The whole scene was incredibly embarrassing for Goro, but that's not to say it wasn't enjoyable. He could feel his cheeks flushing, but his hands were freezing. He thought if he touched his face, he could see steam. The sensation of a warm, wet mouth on his touch-deprived member overcame him, and he found it difficult to stay still. He was shaking and trembling; Goro was incredibly nervous for being so confident earlier. 

Not to mention, Akira was doing all this without his hands. He bobbed up and down, with the help of Goro's tiny, unintentional thrusts into his mouth. Akira finally took his mouth off of Goro.

"Not that I don't appreciate you being kinky on our first, and probably last, time..." Akira's lips were wet and shiny. "Can you take off these handcuffs? Um. If you're worried about the gun, you can hold it to my head if you want."

"Oh. Yeah." Goro was embarrassed at how much he was enjoying this, and how much he didn't want to do the one thing he came here to do. He uncuffed his rival, with his cock meeting the cold air, upsetting coming from Akira's warm mouth. 

Akira, of course, noticed him sitting back down without doing anything about the gun.

"Did you change your mind?"

Goro couldn't help but chuckle. "I have quite the itchy trigger finger. Wouldn't want it to go off before I'm finished with you. 

"Oh yeah?" Akira mused.

"Why," Goro groaned. Everything he was doing was so over-the-top and unnecessarily sexy. 

"I just want to give you what you want," Akira replied.

"You were the one that asked for this," Goro reminded him, the boy's mouth back on Goro's cock, accompanied by one of his hands. The other was palming his own through his school pants. 

"But now you're the one that wants it," Akira pointed out, infuriatingly both right and doing something other than Akechi. 

"You're not wrong." 

"Not typically, Mr. Detective."

"Don't stop, please." Akechi whined, almost moaning now. 

Akira looked like he wanted to make some smug remark, but didn't for Goro's sake. He just got back to business, bobbing his head up and down. 

Goro squirmed on the table with the blend of pleasure and emotion filling him up, almost ready to burst. It wasn't until Akira let out a moan of his own that Goro started to burst.

"Kurusu--" He started. Akira took his mouth off of him to avoid choking on the detective's seed. 

The liquid sprayed on Akira's face, decorating his pink cheeks like frosting on a strawberry shortcake. He looked better with the overlay of Goro's cum. Akira wiped some of the liquid off his face, licking it off his finger. 

"Fuck." Goro knew this wasn't supposed to happen. Something got messed up somehow. It felt wrong. He wanted to cry. 

He pulled his pants back up and sat in the chair at the other side of the table. Every emotion he felt during the act was now let out, like a dam with no wall. Nothing felt good anymore, an incredibly juxtaposition from the intense pleasure while Akira's mouth was on him. 

Goro was never one to cry. He would sit and think, but never cry. Today was apparently the day of all exceptions, because saltwater ran down Goro's face in thin streams, making his eyes and nose red, and flushed cheeks remained. 

“Akechi?”

He didn’t respond, just held his head in his hands and let the tears flow. It felt good to finally be able to cry and not worry about being seen as weak. He hated feeling weak, and even more hated feeling weak in front of people that could hurt him. Akira couldn’t hurt him. Not in the bad way, at least. Only in the I-care-about-you-even-if-you-don’t-want-me-to way, which was less of a nuisance than he pretended it was. 

“You were going to outsmart me anyway. We both know how this ends. I want it to be different every time but it’s not. I don’t know if it even can be.”

Akira’s eyes widened, reaching his hand over the table to comfort his friend.

“Goro, you remember?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have done any of this if I didn’t.” Goro was not ready to admit yet that he fell in love so many different times and had to kill his love and betray the friends he’d come to admire every time. He didn’t mention how much it hurt him to know he’d never be a true friend. He’d never be trusted by them. Nothing he could do would redeem him from his past mistakes, and the reset started after the first one he made. 

“Do you trust me?” Akira held out his hand to be held. Goro grabbed it. “You do seem to get your way more than me.”

Akira laughed at this. He squeezed Goro’s hand.

“I still need you to pull the trigger.”

“I know.”

“So, get the gun.”

“I can’t.”

“You’ve done it before. One more time.”

“You won’t feel anything, right?”

“I promise I don’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

 

_ bang. _

 

Goro Akechi walked out of the interrogation room, made a phone call to Shido, and hoped the rest would work out better for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I wrote this with the help of cold turkey writer! it's a great tool for just sitting and writing something you keep procrastinating. I might add a chapter before this to lead into this situation and I might put more after it, depending on the feedback i get! thanks for reading and I hope I gave you some Good Goro Feelings. :)


End file.
